


Небольшое дело в Бухаресте

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Согласно старой легенде, на правом плече человека – ангел-хранитель, на левом – бес-искуситель.





	1. Пролог

Рамиэль ступил босыми ногами на изумрудную лужайку. Сегодня здесь было пустынно, только Зафон, стороживший вход в прекрасные сады, посторонился, слегка поклонившись ему. Рамиэлю пришлось некоторое время побродить по посыпанным красным песком тропинкам между кустами роз и сирени. Наконец он увидел впереди согбенную спину Гавриила, склонившегося над клумбой.

— Приветствую тебя, брат мой.

Гавриил медленно выпрямился. Руки у него были в грязи — он любил возиться в земле, объясняя это тем, что такой труд помогает ему сосредоточиться.

— Здравствуй, Рамиэль. Благодарю, что откликнулся на мою просьбу так быстро. — Гавриил махнул ему рукой, предлагая следовать за собой, и пошел куда-то вперед. Рамиэль двинулся следом, сложив руки за спиной. Их тяжелые серые рясы еле слышно шуршали в полной тишине сада, не нарушаемой ни ветерком, ни птичьими голосами. Гавриил не любил пение птиц.

— Ты передал, дело важное.

— Да, важное.

Гавриил остановился у высокого фонтанчика, из которого била струя прозрачной воды, и принялся смывать грязь с пальцев. Рамиэль терпеливо ждал, пока все внимание наставника было сосредоточено на мытье рук. Сад, раскинувшийся перед ним, был детищем Гавриила, и большую часть вечности, что отпущена ангелам, он проводил именно здесь, взращивая то одни цветы, то другие. В этом столетии его увлекли розы.

— Присядем.

Гавриил стряхнул с пальцев капли и направился к беседке, увитой крупными алыми розами. Рамиэль молча повиновался, по опыту зная, что торопить Гавриила не следует. Несколько мгновений тишина была невыносима, но затем он заговорил:

— Сегодня утром в госпитале святой Елены в Бухаресте пришел в себя некий Нику Матей. Он пролежал в коме около пяти лет и сейчас ничего не помнит. Однако его ждет большое будущее, поскольку в его крови есть сила. Этой силой он должен распорядиться правильно.

Гавриил не смотрел на собеседника и рассказывал словно бы равнодушно. Рамиэль свел густые светлые брови в одну линию. Имя Нику Матея несколько лет назад было на слуху в Обители ангелов.

— Ты знаешь, я поклялся больше не делать этого.

— Одна ошибка не может перечеркнуть твои успехи на протяжении тысяч лет.

— Это была не просто ошибка, — прошептал Рамиэль. Вспоминать о собственном промахе ему было больно до сих пор. Всегда будет больно.

— Так исправь ее. — Гавриил наконец взглянул ему в глаза, и Рамиэль тут же отвел свои, не в силах смотреть на него. — Возьми мальчика под свое покровительство, наставь его на путь истинный, спаси его.

— Почему я? — Рамиэль знал, что не сможет отказать ему, но смириться было трудно.

— Потому что это шанс не только для него, но и для тебя. — Гавриил снова вгляделся в глубины своего сада. — К тому же я подозреваю, что другая сторона пошлет твоего старинного знакомого. Нику Матей слишком важен, чтобы можно было доверить его кому-то другому.

На этот раз Рамиэль хмуро промолчал, и Гавриил понял, что спора не последует.

***

Данталион успел поковырять когтем между зубами перед тем, как лифт остановился на тридцать пятом этаже и двери разъехались в стороны. Ваал любил жить с размахом, и пентхаус вполне отвечал его вкусам. Кажется, тут в разгаре вечеринка: музыка гремела на весь этаж, пространство было залито красноватым мигающим светом, а на черных бархатных диванчиках извивались обнаженные тела.

Данталион прошел мимо клеток с танцующими суккубами, хлопнул по заднице бесенка-официанта и направился к кабинету Ваала, охраняемому Ахероном.

— Доложи своему начальству, что я прибыл.

Ахерон его не слышал. Его горящие огнем глаза прочли все по губам Данталиона, и он открыл дверь позади себя. Да, Ваал никогда никого не пускал в свой кабинет. Данталион даже подумывал как-нибудь проникнуть туда, но, пока был жив Ахерон, мерзкое чудовище, преданное Ваалу, не рисковал.

Спустя несколько секунд Ваал вышел к нему в одном халате, распахнутом на груди. Он оценивающе осмотрел Данталиона, щелкнул пальцами, и музыка смолкла, включился верхний свет.

— Вон отсюда, — тихо сказал он, и веселящаяся толпа демонов немедленно испарилась. — Ты опоздал.

— Уж прости, ты не назначил точное время.

— Неужели? — Ваал прошел к одному из столиков с оставленным на нем подносом с дорогим вином и налил себе в тонкий бокал. Эстет хренов.

— Твой цепной пес сказал: вечером. Время не уточнил.

Ваал как будто не заметил жалобу, уселся на диван, закинув ногу на ногу. Распахнувшийся шире шелковый халат открывал его блестящую темную кожу, черные курчавые волоски на груди, в паху, на ногах.

— Присядь.

Он хотел было начать, но внезапно прислушался. Слух у Ваала был острейший, Данталион отдал бы за такой левую руку. Нет, пожалуй, не отдал бы. И пока он с интересом наблюдал, как Ваал одним взглядом передает Ахерону свою настороженность, Ахерон уже бросился к дальнему креслу, вытащил из-за его спинки давешнего бесенка-официанта и исчез вместе с ним.

— Приятного аппетита, — пробормотал Ваал, отпивая из бокала.

— Так что тебе нужно? — нетерпеливо спросил Данталион, потянулся к вину и налил себе немного. Раз уж он понадобился Ваалу, значит, тот простит ему самоуправство.

Ваал с нечитаемым выражением глаз проследил за вином, исчезающим во рту демона.

— На Земле объявился Нику Матей, наследник Стефана Кровавого.

— Да что ты.

Данталион закинул ногу на ногу, подобно Ваалу, и принял независимый вид.

— Мальчишка весьма одарен. Правда, сейчас он ничего о себе не помнит и не знает, но если успеет обрести силу до того, как Стефан найдет его, он вполне может составить ему конкуренцию.

Данталион приподнял брови как будто в удивлении.

— Ты вроде был на стороне Стефана и ратовал за то, чтобы он прибился к демонам?

Ваал закатил глаза.

— Ты меня знаешь. К тому же в Преисподней царит оживление: все делают ставки. Я всегда любил риск. — Тут он нахмурился, погрустнел и пробормотал: — Это единственное, что заставляет меня чувствовать себя живым. Кхм… Словом, я поставил на мальчишку, и мне нужен ты. В случае, если Стефан проиграет, я хочу, чтобы Нику Матей присоединился к нам. Ты можешь это сделать.

Данталион склонил голову, прикидывая возможности. Ваал, конечно, больше скрыл, чем рассказал, но чего еще ожидать от герцога Ада? Ни для кого не было секретом, что Стефан ищет путь в Ад, жаждет стать демоном и обрести силу, невиданную ранее. Герцоги Ада с любопытством наблюдали за колдуном, однако Ваалу было не до смеха. В случае, если Стефан получит вожделенное бессмертие, герцог, охраняющий вход в Преисподнюю, окажется первым на его пути.

— Что я буду иметь с этого?

— Мое покровительство до конца дней своих. — Данталион напрягся: из уст Ваала это вполне могло означать, что он наймет охотника за его головой сразу после того, как герцог получит мальчишку. — И еще… Я слыхал, что твой давний приятель Рамиэль послан с другой стороны.

Это заявление сделало свое дело: Данталион, казалось, мигом забыл о вознаграждении.

— Да что ты говоришь? — с удовольствием спросил он и рассмеялся. — Пожалуй, я возьмусь. Но с тебя тот прелестный меч Разиэля, который ты украл у него во втором веке.

Ваал сжал губы в тонкую линию, подумал немного, недовольно сверкая на Данталиона красными глазами, но все же кивнул. Видимо, ставки были высоки.

«Надо поучаствовать», — решил Данталион, исчезая из пентхауса. Эта скотина Ваал почему-то требовал, чтобы приходили все через дверь, а убирались к чертям переносом.


	2. Chapter 2

Нику выглянул в окно. Пусть на улице уже сгустились сумерки, он прекрасно знал, что там внизу. Асфальтированный двор, в углу — две машины скорой помощи, окна инфекционного отделения напротив.

Постояв немного, вглядываясь в темноту, Нику вернулся к работе. Вложил швабру в квадратное ведро, отжал и принялся домывать палату. Лампы над ним на миг потускнели и вновь загорелись ярко. Напряжение сегодня скакало весь вечер, может быть, потому что погода портилась, близилась гроза, даже воздух казался наэлектризованным.

Швабра оставляла на сером каменном полу влажные полосы. Пахло хлоркой и больницей. Нику в который раз задумался, почему согласился на эту работу.

— Ты мог бы остаться на первое время, — сказал ему доктор Ионеску на прошлой неделе. — Обдумаешь, чем хочешь заняться, заработаешь немного денег.

Нику почти не разговаривал с доктором, только кивал. Медперсонал жалел его: еще бы, лишиться родителей и друзей, пять лет пролежать в коме, очнуться с полной потерей памяти — тут нужна железная выдержка, чтобы начать жизнь заново.

Единственное, что Нику радовало, — это его скорое выздоровление. Его показатели пришли в норму едва не за неделю, так что доктору пришлось выписать его быстрее, чем планировалось. Нику скрыл от него, что кое-какие проблемы все же остались.

У него в голове была страшная каша, мозг не отдыхал ни минуты. Даже во сне. Каждую ночь ему снился кошмар, всегда один и тот же. Огонь повсюду, крики боли, липкий страх, от которого он просыпался под утро и уже не мог уснуть. Нику предполагал, что это память пытается вырваться на свободу. Он мало знал о своем прошлом, но про тот страшный пожар ему рассказали. Его родители погибли тогда, а сам он выпал с балкона пятого этажа и разбил голову. Нику хмурился, старательно мыл пол и пытался вспомнить хоть что-то, но перед глазами стоял только огонь из кошмара.

Лампы снова потускнели, почти потухли и загорелись. В их равномерном жужжании стали слышны перебои.

Нику еще раз сполоснул швабру, вытолкнул тележку с ведром и моющими средствами в коридор и вышел следом, закрывая дверь пустой палаты. Эта была последней, осталось помыть коридор — и можно вернуться в свою каморку на первом этаже, отданную ему главврачом до того времени, когда он сможет снять жилье.

— Нику! Ты еще не закончил?

Двери в дальнем конце коридора открылись, и показалась Дениза — медсестра, присматривавшая за Нику после его пробуждения. Она была похожа на ангела в белом халате, со светлыми локонами и нежной улыбкой. Нику всегда заливался краской рядом с ней и становился косноязычным. Ему было всего пятнадцать, когда случился тот пожар, и он только начинал присматриваться к девчонкам. Сейчас ему двадцать, и все его ровесники давно крутят романы с девушками, а Нику так и остался с опытом пятнадцатилетнего пацана.

Дениза шла к нему по коридору, лампы над ней мигали, а в голове Нику пронеслось сразу две мысли:

_«Отличные сиськи»._

_«Стоит держаться от нее подальше»._

Она улыбалась, подходя все ближе, а Нику вдруг обнаружил, что не может пошевелиться, вцепившись в швабру. Почему вдруг ее улыбка из нежной превратилась в хищную? Позади девушки появились черные дымные щупальца, сразу четыре, и нику хотел закричать, но из горла вырвалось только какое-то хрипение.

Лампы мигнули в последний раз и погасли, оставляя его в кромешной тьме, а легкие шаги Денизы вдруг превратились в шаркающие, тяжелые звуки.

 _«Беги. Беги! БЕГИ!»_ — раздалось в его голове, но Нику не мог сдвинуться с места, как будто темнота вокруг сгустилась, затвердела и не давала ему пошевелиться, щупальцами опутывая ноги, руки, все тело. Нику дернулся, когда голос в его голове зазвенел и лампы на потолке заискрили, показывая, что тьма действительно стала живой, она шевелится.

— С-с-стой… — Шипение раздалось над его ухом, одно щупальце обернулось вокруг его шеи, и Нику задохнулся. Только и успел подумать, что новая жизнь его продлилась всего три недели.

Сквозь его тело прошла электрическая волна. Щупальцы на мгновение разжались, но тут же принялись душить его туже. Нику из последних сил хрипел, запрокинул голову, закатившимися глазами глядя вверх. Там, вверху, ярко вспыхнула лампа, заискрила, загорелась, освещая темный коридор и огромную мужскую фигуру, разгоняющую тьму собственным сиянием. Тьма зашипела, завизжала, но выпустила Нику из хватки, сжимаясь в тугой комок.

Нику упал на пол, закашлявшись и задыхаясь. Не сразу он почувствовал под руками воду из перевернувшегося ведра. Его униформа промокла, в больничных тапочках хлюпало, когда он по стенке поднялся, держась за шею.

Он огляделся. Сердце бухало в груди и в висках, в глазах все еще мутилось, язык как будто опух и заполнил собой рот. Лампы горели не мигая. Все было как прежде, только его тележка перевернулась.

Что это за чертовщина случилась только что? Нику, запутываясь в собственных ногах, побрел к своей каморке так быстро, как мог, постоянно оглядываясь назад. И почему у него ощущение, что за ним наблюдают?

_«Беги»._

Он ввалился в комнатку на первом этаже, сразу потянувшись к выключателю. Первым делом осмотрелся, боясь снова натолкнуться на эту темную тварь, возжелавшую его смерти.

Паника, овладевшая Нику, заставила его метаться по комнате без малейшего понятия, что делать. А потом словно чья-то успокаивающая рука легла на плечо, и он остановился, выпрямился, нахмурился. Сердце уже почти успокоилось, мысли в голове замедлились.

— Рюкзак, — пробормотал он самому себе, бросаясь к тумбочке с вещами. Вещей у него было немного, но кое-что за последние недели все же появилось, в основном благодаря персоналу больницы.

Нику стянул с себя влажную униформу и надел потертые черные джинсы и футболку. Хорошо, что сейчас начало лета, даже если придется ночевать на улице, пока он не замерзнет. Он покидал в рюкзак футболки, трусы и носки, завернутые в целлофановый пакетик небольшие деньги, которые успел заработать, сунул ноги в стоптанные кеды и вышел из комнаты, не закрыв за собой дверь. Не прощаясь, он прошел мимо вахты и пухлой медсестры, проводившей его взглядом, вышел на улицу. Несмотря на то что весь вечер гремел гром, дождь так и не пошел. Темнота вокруг заставила его повести плечами, и Нику, склонив голову низко, быстрым шагом миновал пункт охраны.

За ворота он еще ни разу не выходил с тех пор, как пришел в себя в больничной палате. Только в окна смотрел. Город казался ему чужим. Нику почти бежал вниз по узкой улочке, надеясь, что никто за ним не следит. Сколько плутал, он не мог бы сказать — часов не было. Когда стало совсем прохладно и сыро, Нику свернул в маленький бар в подвальном помещении. Народу было немного — может, потому что среда? Он примостился в самом углу барной стойки и заказал воды, то и дело поглядывая по сторонам. Было шумно, играла тяжелая музыка, но это странным образом придавало ясность мыслям.

Нику попытался как можно точнее вспомнить, что именно произошло.

Дениза, тьма, попытка убить его, сияющий мужчина, свет, спасение.

Нику был вынужден признать, что кроме него в коридоре больницы было еще два… человека? Существа? Что бы это ни было, Нику не оставляла уверенность, что бежать ему нужно как можно дальше.

Он и сам не заметил, как под грохот музыки задремал прямо за стойкой, и проснулся оттого, что охранник тряс его за плечо.

— Эй, парень, здесь спать нельзя. Иди, освежись.

Нику спросонья не понял, что происходит, но охранник уже стянул его со стула и повел к выходу, где довольно бесцеремонно вышвырнул на улицу. Он споткнулся, упал, ободрав ладони о плитку. Спать хотелось неимоверно, и он побрел в поисках места, где можно было бы прикорнуть. В конце концов забрел в пустынный темный двор и заснул на детской площадке в домике на верхушке металлической горки.

Утро застигло его в лице молодой женщины, выгуливавшей щенка добермана неподалеку. Видимо, парень, похожий на бомжа, вызвал у нее любопытство, потому что она тянула свою собаку поближе, чтобы рассмотреть его. Нику проснулся полностью и сразу и скатился с горки вниз, не обращая внимания на женщину. Излишний интерес к себе вызывал в нем страх.

Хотелось поесть, помыться и в туалет.

Нику вышел на широкую улицу, перешел дорогу и спустился в метро. Несколько минут изучал карту, прикидывая, куда ему нужно, а потом проехал несколько остановок и вышел на поверхность в центре.

Здесь легко было затеряться в толпе. Утро было в разгаре, люди спешили на работу или просто гуляли, Нику приметил несколько туристических групп с гидами. Ему почему-то казалось, что среди людей он в безопасности.

Первую половину дня Нику посвятил поиску туалета и еды. И нашел в ближайшем торговом центре: причем ему удалось даже умыться, запершись в туалете для инвалидов. А после обеда в Макдональдсе Нику гулял по туристическим местам: осмотрел площадь Революции, полюбовался на фасад Национального музея искусств. Он не знал, что ему делать дальше. Пойти было не к кому, спать негде. Последняя мысль особенно тревожила, не хотелось, как прошлой ночью, устраиваться на детской площадке. Спину до сих пор ломило от жесткости и неудобства ложа.

Нику свернул с площади на одну из узких мощеных улочек, таких привлекательных для туристов. Небо сегодня очистилось, продавцы вынесли товар из лавок и зазывали покупателей. Нику с любопытством смотрел на миллионы магнитиков, косметику, одежду, сувениры и прочую дребедень, но нигде не останавливался. Его заинтересовал только книжный магазинчик со специфической литературой: гороскопы, предсказания, магические книги. Нику остановился перед застекленной дверью, попытался разглядеть, кто там есть внутри, и все же толкнул дверь. Колокольчик мелодично звякнул, но никто ему навстречу не вышел.

Нику не помнил, читал ли он раньше что-нибудь о сверхъестественном, но сейчас ему срочно требовалась информация. Ее здесь было предостаточно: несколько книжных полок, образовавших проходы, были заставлены сверху донизу. Нику глазами отыскал прилавок и продавца, наблюдавшего за ним с интересом.

— Привет. Можешь подсказать, есть ли что-то про… ну… про нечисть?

Парнишка за прилавком, худой и бледный, черноволосый, расширил глаза.

— Про нечисть? Тут много всего. Про какую именно нечисть тебе надо? Есть про низших вредителей, типа домовых и леших, есть про демонов.

— Демонов? — Нику задумался. — Мне надо про существо, которое может обращаться в человека.

Парнишка кивнул и вышел из-за прилавка.

— Это умеют многие демоны. Очень сильные. — Он прошел вдоль книжной полки, включив по пути верхний свет, чтобы не искать в потемках. Лампочка мигнула. Нику почувствовал напряжение. Не успев подумать, Нику схватил ближайший к себе увесистый том и со всей силы опустил его на темя продавца. Тот мешком свалился к его ногам, а Нику заозирался по сторонам.

— Кто ты? — Голос его дрожал, он не выпустил книгу из рук, держа ее наготове. — Кто? Я знаю, здесь кто-то есть! Появись!

Лампочка мигнула и выключилась. Свет проникал из-за стекла в двери и из маленького окошка над кассой — в магазине стало сумрачно. Нику услышал чьи-то легкие шаги, выглянул из-за полки и обнаружил у прилавка представительного вида мужчину в черном деловом костюме: ему не хватало только галстука, верхние пуговки рубашки расстегнуты, открывая треугольник гладкой кожи. Он был похож на цыгана: темный загар, иссиня-черные волосы опускались почти до плеч и завивались колечками, черты лица правильные, на подбородке и щеках щетина. И смотрел он прямо на Нику, опираясь о столешницу, засунув руки в карманы и улыбаясь.

— Кто ты? — спросил Нику, опуская книгу. Незнакомец улыбнулся шире, но не успел ничего ответить: рядом с ним прямо из воздуха материализовался еще один мужчина и недовольно объявил:

— Ты в курсе, что вопиющим образом нарушил Протокол? Мы не должны раскрывать себя!

Нику замер. Второй казался полной противоположностью первого: высокий, стройный блондин с уложенными короткими волосами, тщательно выбрит, выдающийся вперед подбородок выдавал в нем большого упрямца, и даже ямочка на нем не смягчала впечатления. И одет он тоже был в деловой костюм, только серый и с галстуком.

Чернявый взглянул на блондина и сладко ему улыбнулся.

— И кто тут говорит о Протоколе? Ты первый его нарушил.

Блондин, кажется, опешил, но через секунду уже возмущался:

— Я спасал своего подопечного!

— Пункт три один семь Протокола: нельзя раскрывать себя подопечному ни при каких обстоятельствах. Даже если ему грозит смерть, — наставительно заметил похожий на цыгана, и пока блондин задыхался от возмущения, он повернулся к Нику. — Меня зовут Данталион, а это мой старинный приятель Рамиэль…

— Я тебе не приятель!

— Он твой ангел-хранитель, непутевый, конечно, но какой есть, правда же? — Нику остолбенело таращился на них. — А я твой личный демон, — радостно объявил Данталион, как будто поздравлял с днем рождения.

Пытаясь уместить у себя в голове свалившуюся на него информацию, Нику выпустил книгу из рук, и та со стуком упала на пол.

— А он… он тогда кто? — спросил Нику, кивая на продавца. Данталион подошел ближе и заглянул ему за спину, после чего равнодушно ответил:

— Это просто человек.

Нику перевел взгляд с Данталиона на продавца, потом на Рамиэля, стоявшего с каменным выражением лица, и опять на демона. Мысли в голове крутились роем.

— Вчера на меня ты напал?

Данталион хохотнул.

— Такие сиськи я еще не научился отращивать. Хотя, — он обернулся к ангелу, — Рамиэль, если бы я был женщиной, ты бы скорее на меня запал?

Рамиэль ответил ему убийственным взглядом, но промолчал. Нику вгляделся в ангела.

— Ты меня спас. — Ответа не последовало, но он и не нужен был. — А эта тварь… Дениза, кто она?

Ангел и демон переглянулись.

— Предлагаю сначала убраться отсюда, — сказал Данталион и указал на продавца. — А то этот уже приходит в себя. Лучше, чтобы он нас не слышал.

— Но я хотел книгу про…

— Я сам расскажу тебе все, что нужно, — не обращая внимания на шипение ангела, объявил Данталион и схватил Нику за локоть. — Следуй за нами, Рамиэль.


	3. Chapter 3

Нику, наверное, от неожиданности, позволил демону перенести его. На мгновение перед глазами потемнело, а в следующую секунду он обнаружил себя стоящим посреди модной гостиной, обставленной в розово-золотистых тонах. Вдоль внутренней стены расположилась изящная мебель на изогнутых ножках, окна были закрыты розовым тюлем, а под потолком висела роскошная люстра.

— Где мы? — Нику отошел от демона, немного пошатываясь — такой способ передвижения не понравился его вестибулярному аппарату.

Данталион скинул пиджак на подлокотник казавшегося игрушечным кресла и развалился в нем.

— В доме одной моей хорошей приятельницы, — небрежно ответил он.

Рамиэль посмотрел на него подозрительно.

— Надеюсь, она отдыхает где-то очень далеко и не вернется, пока Нику здесь? — Нику ангел внушал доверие, и он подошел ближе к Рамиэлю. Маневр этот от Данталиона не укрылся.

— Не вернется, хотя и не отдыхает, как ты изволил выразиться. Она недавно насолила одному из герцогов Ада и теперь… расплачивается.

— Ладно, — прервал его Нику, поскольку увидел, что Рамиэль хочет задать еще вопрос. — Меня другое волнует. Что это за чертовщина творилась вчера в больнице?

— Вчера на тебя напала фурия. Очень злобная тварь, — тоскливым тоном ответил Данталион, как будто такое сплошь и рядом происходило, — даже и не знаю, как твой дедуля смог с ней договориться.

— Данте… — предупреждающе начал Рамиэль.

Скучающий вид мигом слетел с демона, стоило Рамиэлю назвать его так. Нику переводил взгляд с одного на другого: Данталион улыбнулся широчайшей улыбкой, а ангел покраснел — если золотистое сияние его щек можно было назвать румянцем.

Нику тряхнул головой.

— Дедуля?

— Ах да, ты же ничего не помнишь. — Демон подмигнул Рамиэлю и жестом предложил ему сесть в соседнее кресло, но тот только отошел подальше и встал у стены, заложив руки за спину и приняв суровый вид. — А жаль, в твоем прошлом много интересного. Например, предок-колдун, возжелавший бессмертия и ради этого уничтожающий свое потомство из поколения в поколение.

— Данте хочет сказать, — прервал его Рамиэль более серьезным тоном, — что твой род берет начало в десятом веке нашей эры, и его основателем считается Стефан по прозвищу Кровавый, могущественный волхв. Он всю жизнь хотел бессмертия и нашел способ его достичь. Для этого ему всего лишь нужно уничтожить все свое потомство. К несчастью, последний в его роду — ты.

У Нику глаза на лоб полезли — так невероятно это звучало.

— Ну, теперь он легко это сделает.

Рамиэль покачал головой, в его глазах читалось сочувствие.

— Он этого не сделает, потому что у тебя есть мы. — Данталион кашлянул, и Рамиэль поправился: — Я у тебя точно есть и никому не позволю навредить тебе. Особенно, — он выразительно посмотрел на Данте, — демонам.

Чувствуя, что ноги подкашиваются, Нику сам сел в кресло, которое Данталион предлагал ангелу.

— Поверить не могу!

Голова у него разболелась.

— А родителей моих тоже он?..

И ангел, и демон промолчали, переглянувшись. Почувствовав огромное желание избавиться от них обоих хотя бы на время, Нику сказал:

— Спать хочу. Есть здесь спальня где-нибудь?

Данталион указал пальцем вверх.

— Там есть спальня. — Нику встал, намереваясь хорошенько помыться и проспаться, и уже у двери услышал игривое: — А ты не хочешь в мягкую постельку? — И рассерженное ангельское шипение в ответ.

***

Данте полюбовался на покрывшегося позолотой от смущения ангела и склонил голову набок.

— Да ладно тебе, неужели ты совсем по мне не скучал?

— Я думаю, мне стоит проследить за ним. Я подежурю у двери. — Он хотел исчезнуть, но Данте одним незаметным движением оказался рядом и схватил за локоть.

— Оставь парня, здесь ему ничего не грозит, а нам давно пора обсудить кое-что.

— Стефан чует свою кровь, нам лучше не оставлять его одного. — Рамиэль попытался высвободить руку, но не тут-то было: силы у Данте всегда было больше.

— Ты правда думаешь, я позволю тебе сбежать от меня, как ты это делал последние две сотни лет? Не дождешься. Иди-ка сюда… — Демон хотел было притянуть его к себе за талию, но и оглянуться не успел, как уже лежал на спине на полу гостиной, а к его горлу был приставлен сверкающий меч.

— Хорошо, — сурово сказал Рамиэль, — поговорим. Я не желаю иметь с тобой ничего общего, кроме Нику. Но если ты попытаешься словом, делом или даже мыслью навредить ему — этот меч отделит эту голову от этого тела. — Кончик меча уперся сначала в заросший щетиной демонский подбородок, а затем в ямочку между ключицами. — Ты меня услышал?

Рамиэль поднял брови, а Данталион только восхищенно улыбнулся.

— Ты меня возбуждаешь, совсем как в самом начале наших отношений.

Кончик меча вернулся к шее и чуть вонзился в нее, по смуглой коже потекла струйка крови.

— Нет у нас никаких отношений. — Рамиэль убрал меч, и тот стал невидимым у него за спиной. Данте хотел что-то еще добавить, но ангел уже исчез: пошел следить за подопечным, очевидно. Демон стер кровь, успевшую испачкать воротник, и нахмурился. С Рамиэлем всегда было сложно, а теперь тем более, но, по крайней мере, у них есть кое-что общее.

***

Нику после довольно беспокойного сна прилично накормили. Под недовольным взглядом Рамиэля Данте принес в огромную кухню неизвестной хозяйки дома ужин из четырех блюд и даже сам к Нику присоединился.

— Не знал, что ангелы и демоны едят.

— Не едим.

— Люблю это дело, — одновременно ответили оба, после чего Рамиэль нахмурился. Данте продолжил: — Конечно, это совсем необязательно, но люди придумали слишком много изощреннейших способов себя побаловать. Не могут же демоны отказаться от этого.

— Так что мне теперь делать? — спросил Нику, когда первый голод был утолен. — Сидеть здесь, прятаться?

Честно говоря, такой вариант его вполне устроил бы, если бы гарантировал безопасность. Но и ангел, и демон покачали головами.

— Стефан найдет тебя, — сказал Рамиэль. — Единственная твоя возможность остаться в живых — это стать тем, кем тебе суждено стать.

— То есть? — Он отложил вилку, предвидя, что следующие слова отобьют у него аппетит.

— Сразиться с ним и победить его.

— Охренеть, — прошептал Нику. — Да он меня размажет.

— Не обязательно. Твое дело — научиться ему противостоять, разбудить свою кровь, овладеть магией. Я уверен, что мать учила тебя, осталось только вспомнить. К тому же я буду с тобой, а это кое-чего стоит.

Данте тоже включился в разговор, добавив в тон серьезности:

 

— И я тоже. — Данталион закатил глаза при виде двух недоверчиво повернувшихся к нему лиц. — А что? Я, между прочим, не последний демон в преисподней.

Рамиэль прищурился.

— Ты ничего не делаешь просто так. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, но ты этого не получишь, Данте. Не в этот раз.

— То, что ты называешь меня так ласково, внушает мне надежду. И, между прочим, я один-единственный раз за все время нашего знакомства забрал у тебя подопечного. — Данте поднял вверх указательный палец, иронично продолжив: — И этот подопечный сам горел желанием попасть в Ад, мой ангел. А ты все еще дуешься на меня, как обиженная жена, чей муж случайно уснул на диване и не пришел в супружескую постель.

Пока Рамиэль с горящими щеками придумывал, что ему ответить на это, Нику не подумав спросил:

— А разве среди ангелов есть геи? — Он поймал насмешливый взгляд Данте и убийственный — Рамиэля. — Что? С демонами понятно, наверное, те еще извращенцы, но ангелы… Я, признаться, думал, что ангелы бесполы.

Демон расхохотался, не обращая внимания на возмущенное сопение Рамиэля.

— Это не так, поверь мне на слово. — Он игриво посмотрел на ангела, выпрямившегося напротив. — Рамиэль, помнится, оправдывал себя тем, что каждый достоин любви, даже такой червь, как я, а он божественное создание, сотворенное, чтобы дарить любовь.

— Ты хочешь отведать моего клинка, — прошипел Рамиэль. — Еще одно слово!..

— Ладно-ладно, — замахал на них руками Нику, — вернемся к теме. Да я же труп, если пойду против этого, как его?

— Стефана, — подсказал Данте, стреляя взглядом в ангела. Тот на него не смотрел. — И ты не труп. Ведь мы с тобой. К тому же я поставил кругленькую сумму на то, что ты выживешь, а свое золото я терять не собираюсь.

— Я знал! — воскликнул Рамиэль, осуждающе уставившись на демона. — Знал, что ты захочешь нажиться на этом деле. Тебя не волнует мальчик, ты хочешь только золота.

Данте развел руками с невинным видом.

— Но я же демон! — Рамиэль развернулся, чтобы уйти, и Данте крикнул ему вдогонку: — Между прочим, тот же демон, в которого ты когда-то влюбился!

Ангел на ходу исчез, а Данте обернулся к Нику, качая головой. Тот посчитал своим долгом сказать:

— Кажется, ты ему не нравишься.

Данте принялся рыскать по шкафчикам и извлек откуда-то сверху бутылку золотистого коньяка, откупорил его и принюхался.

— То, что надо, — весело сказал он, не обращая внимания на своего подопечного. — И это только кажется. Ты бы видел, сколько в нем было страсти! — Данте разлил коньяк по стаканам и подтолкнул один Нику. — Давай выпьем за наше будущее: мое с Рамиэлем, а твое — ну, за то, чтобы оно было.

Он проглотил свой коньяк разом, поморщился и налил еще раз. Нику осторожно понюхал, пригубил и отставил стакан. Может, выпить и стоило — в конце концов, не каждый день ты знакомишься с ангелом и демоном. То, что они существуют, Нику в шок не ввергло — наверное, жило в нем какое-то знание на уровне инстинктов, что они есть. Шоком было встретить их в реальности, и Нику не удавалось до конца избавиться от ощущения, что все это происходит с ним во сне.

— А ты разве не должен склонять меня на сторону зла?

Данте пожал плечами:

— Честно? Мне глубоко плевать, на какой ты стороне, пока ты жив. Но Рамиэль хочет перетянуть тебя к добру, а я хочу Рамиэля. Так что давай договоримся: без глупостей.

Нику впервые осознал, что перед ним демон, именно в этот момент: глаза Данте заволокло тьмой, щеки ввалились, лицо сделалось похожим на череп, так что Нику даже отшатнулся и задохнулся.

— Я и не собирался… — еле пролепетал он.

— Вот и славно. — Данте принял нормальный облик. — Я спущусь вниз и попробую узнать, где сейчас Стефан. А ты призови своего хранителя.

— А как я…

— Позови его. Тебе лучше не оставаться одному.

Нику послушно позвал вслух Рамиэля, и тот явился, подозрительно оглядываясь. Данте тут же скрылся.


	4. Chapter 4

Пристанище фурий Данте не любил. Это был один из самых пустынных и жарких уголков Ада: одинокий утес, упирающийся вершиной в нечто темное и вечно живое, заменяющее в преисподней небо.

Само местечко Данте определил бы как слишком скучное, если бы оно не было жилищем фурий. Эти создания по праву считались одними из самых опасных демонов после герцогов. В основном потому, что были неуправляемы. Оставалось вопросом, как Стефан Кровавый смог вынудить одну из них работать на него.

Будь это любая другая демоница, Данте сказал бы, что Стефан соблазнил ее. В демонах крайне редко зарождались чувства, подобные тому, что Данте испытывал к Рамиэлю, но они определенно поддавались похоти, жажде власти и другим низменным страстям.

Фурии были мужененавистницами. Сама возможность работать на Стефана привела бы любую из них в бешенство, потому что при жизни они были обмануты мужчинами. Данте не рискнул бы явиться в логово фурий лично, поскольку слишком дорожил своей шкурой.

Поэтому он наведался к Ваалу в пентхаус без предупреждения. Ахерон заставил его прождать у дверей лифта добрых полчаса, прежде чем допустил к хозяину. На удивление, в этот раз никакой вечеринки здесь не намечалось.

— Кажется, ты должен быть занят одним конкретным делом, — заметил Ваал, встретив его в одной набедренной повязке у барной стойки. При свете дня его темное тело блестело, словно намазанное маслом.

— Мальчишка в надежных руках.

Ваал полуобернулся к нему, наливая себе выпить что-то дымящееся ядовито-розового цвета.

— В руках ангела?

Данте кивнул, прислоняясь к стене и закладывая руки в карманы.

— В этом ангелу можно доверять. — Он помолчал, оценивая свои шансы. — Мне нужна Беа.

— Она наказана. — Тон у герцога был слишком уж спокойным.

— Но не мертва?

— Чего ты хочешь?

Данте отделился от стены и сделал шаг к Ваалу. Ахерон зарычал.

— Чего _ты_ хочешь, — поправил его Данте. — Мне нужна Беа на недельку-другую. Она поможет мне выиграть пари для тебя. Обещаю вернуть в целости и сохранности.

— Хм-м-м… — Ваал сделал вид, что задумался. Данте знал, что он согласится: слишком уж высоки оказались ставки. Но он не был бы высшим демоном, если бы не заставил Данте поволноваться.

Так и случилось. Ваал неспешно допил ядреную смесь из бокала, закатил глаза от удовольствия и махнул рукой Ахерону. Тот исчез на долю секунды, вернувшись с голой девицей без правой руки, воющей от боли. Девица упала на пол.

— Забирай. — Ваал снова махнул на нее рукой. — У тебя пять дней.

— Мне хватит. — Данте отошел к Беа, схватил ее за оставшуюся руку и перенес в ее же дом, где остановился вместе с подопечным и ангелом.

***

Нику проснулся от жуткого воя, раздавшегося на первом этаже. Он все никак не мог выспаться в эти дни, а окружающая обстановка ничуть не способствовала.

— Рамиэль! — крикнул он, и ангел тут же появился у постели, выглядя очень успокаивающе. — Ты слышал? Это… это за мной пришли? Снова?

— Думаю, нет. Но на всякий случай останься здесь, а я проверю, что там.

Нику кивнул и затаился, накрывшись одеялом. Но спустя несколько минут любопытство взяло верх, и он осторожно вылез из постели, оделся и прихватил рюкзак — на случай, если придется быстро делать ноги. Он спустился вниз тихо, но мог бы и не стараться: уже на верхней ступеньке услышал, как ругаются между собой ангел и демон.

— …даже не предупредил!.. — Рамиэль.

— Это необходимость. — В голосе Данте ни капли раскаяния. — Она нам поможет.

— Она опасна для Нику!

— Опасна? Да ты посмотри на нее! Она еще даже руку не отрастила.

— Я знал, что тебе нельзя доверять…

Тут Нику показался в дверях, чтобы застать живописную картину. Ангел, покрытый золотым сиянием и злой как черт, стоял напротив такого же злого Данте, а между ними на ковре лежала голая девица потрепанного вида и выла.

Оба одновременно посмотрели на Нику, а тот указал на девушку, держащуюся за окровавленный обрубок руки и плачущую.

— Кто это?

Вид у нее был настолько жалкий, что голос Нику задрожал.

— Это Беа, — отозвался Данте. — Хозяйка дома, кстати. Беа, познакомься: Рамиэль, считающий, что тебе тут не место, и Нику, потомок Стефана.

Беа даже выть перестала, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— А теперь, Беа, послушай меня. — Данте опустился на колени рядом с ней и заговорил тише: — Ты поможешь мне, я — тебе. Согласна?

Говоря это, Данте взял девушку за подбородок и приподнял ей голову. В ее глазах прибавилось осмысленности, Рамиэль нахмурился, а Нику вдруг возмутился:

— Может, ты дашь ей сначала помыться и обработать раны? Она ведь едва дышит.

— Она демон… — начал было ангел, но его тут же перебили.

— Ты прав. Конечно, нужно сначала позаботиться о тебе, Беа. — Данте взял ее на руки и исчез, через секунду шум послышался откуда-то сверху.

Рамиэль и Нику переглянулись.

— Она ранена, — выдал Нику, перед его мысленным взором все еще стояла картинка обнаженной девушки.

— Все демоны опасны, — хмуро отозвался Рамиэль, глядя в потолок. — Я ей не доверяю.

***

Пока Беа наверху приводила себя в порядок, остальные собрались держать совет на кухне. Данте устроился на барном стуле, сложив локти на стойку, а Рамиэль стоял в углу, как можно дальше от него. Между ними, чувствуя себя неловко, за столом сидел Нику.

— План таков, — объяснял Данте под обвиняющим взглядом Рамиэля, — мы находим Стефана и уничтожаем его. Нику отсиживается в безопасности. Потом ты, — он указал на ангела, — обрабатываешь его для добра, а я получаю заслуженный гонорар.

Нику этот план нравился, в особенности та его часть, где он не принимает участия в его реализации. Рамиэль, очевидно, был недоволен.

— Для того чтобы все получилось, нужно еще найти его.

Данте подмигнул ему.

— Для этого нам нужна Беа. Стефан, очевидно, в сговоре с фуриями, и они могут знать, где его найти. К сожалению, никого из нас троих они слушать не станут, а вот Беа… Беа — женщина.

— Трудно было не заметить, — отозвался Рамиэль.

— Хочешь сказать, что пялился на мои сиськи? — В кухню вошла Беа в полупрозрачном халатике, прижимая к груди то, что осталось от руки. — Ну и ангелы нынче пошли…

— Вижу, ты уже в порядке. — Данте и не подумал встать, а Нику вскочил, отодвигая для демоницы стул.

Теперь она выглядела гораздо лучше: чистые темные волосы волной спускались на тонкую спину, под полупрозрачной тканью халатика выделялась упругая, красивой формы грудь, черный поясок обвивал тонкую талию, а уж когда она сложила ногу на ногу, Нику совсем потерялся. Данте пришлось откашляться, чтобы он пришел в себя, сел рядом, посмотрел на ее лицо и снова упустил нить разговора.

— Итак, Беа? Ты согласна?

Она облизнула пухлые губки, глядя на Нику, и тот вдруг осознал, что перед ним демон. Возможно, такой же опасный, как Дениза.

— Напомни мне, в чем заключается моя роль и что я за это получу.

Рамиэль хмыкнул, Данте терпеливо повторил:

— Ты пойдешь к фуриям и выяснишь, где находится Стефан Кровавый. За это я не стану возвращать тебя Ваалу.

— Рискованно. А я не люблю риск.

— Я думал, все демоны… — начал было Рамиэль, но его прервали.

— Именно поэтому ты пыталась соблазнить Ахерона?

Она приняла оскорбленный вид, Данте поднялся.

— Ладно, вижу, тебе понравилось у него в гостях. Вернемся обратно.

— Нет! — На ее лице отразился неподдельный страх, и Беа поспешила согласиться. — По рукам. Только дай пару дней, чтобы руку отрастить.

— Хорошо, — согласился Данте, подошел к Беа и положил ей руку на плечо. — Помнится, у тебя тут чудесный подвал?

Под ее полный бешеной злобы крик они оба испарились. Нику посмотрел на Рамиэля.

— Куда он ее?..

— В подвал. Там довольно разнообразный арсенал… Тебе знать не обязательно, — стушевался он, но под требовательным взглядом подопечного выдал информацию: — Там стоит клетка, из которой нельзя переместиться.

— Но куда ей идти?

Рамиэль печально улыбнулся.

— Демонам нельзя доверять. Даже Данте это понимает.


	5. Chapter 5

Ночью Рамиэль не спал. Он чутко прислушивался ко всему, что происходит в спальне Нику. Тот спал беспокойно, его мучили кошмары. С этим Рамиэль ничего не мог поделать, только молча печалился о незавидной судьбе парня.

Он принял все возможные меры предосторожности. По углам комнаты развесил пучки заговоренной полыни. От высших демонов вроде Данте или Ваала полынь, конечно, не поможет, но фурии или Беа, наполовину сирена, ее не любят. Периметр комнаты охраняли и защитные знаки.

На лестнице раздались шаги, и Рамиэль легко узнал их. Данте мог бы переместиться, но давал ему шанс подготовиться к встрече. Рамиэль прекрасно видел в темноте, и внешний вид Данте заставил его хмуриться: он сменил деловой костюм на одни спортивные штаны, и теперь уселся рядом на полу, сверкая голым торсом.

Когда-то они были близки настолько, насколько могут быть близки два существа. Но обнаженное тело Данте всегда приводило Рамиэля в священный трепет, прямо как сейчас.

— Выпьем за успех нашего дела? — предложил Данте, ставя на пол между ними графин с коньяком и два стакана.

— Дело еще не сделано, — чопорно отозвался Рамиэль, неодобрительно косясь на выпивку.

Данте хохотнул, но тихо, чтобы не разбудить спящего Нику.

— Для того и пьют, балда. Ну же, давай, ради мальчишки.

Рамиэль залпом выпил предложенное, поморщился и сказал:

— Я тебе его не отдам. Не в этот раз, Данте.

Тот согнул ноги в коленях и сложил на них локти, устало проводя пальцами по щекам.

— С чего ты взял, что он мне нужен? — Данте откинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о стену, и повернулся к ангелу, сверкая в темноте глазами.

Рамиэль отвернулся.

— Я не доверяю тебе, — тихо и печально.

— Я тебя не обманывал. — Данте чуть пододвинулся к нему и прикоснулся пальцем к белой коже его руки нежным жестом. — Никогда.

— Ты забрал Эмму.

— Как ты не понимаешь, — раздраженно заговорил Данте, отдергивая свою руку и встречая взгляд ангела, в котором отразилось недоверие, — она сама сделала выбор. Тот самый свободный выбор человека, который вы, ангелы, прославляете на каждом шагу. Я не подталкивал ее, просто порой люди бывают… более склонны ко злу, чем к добру. Я слишком разбаловал тебя, раз за разом позволяя забирать подопечных.

Рамиэль разрывался на части между недоверием и желанием поверить. Двести лет — немалый срок даже для существа, наделенного бессмертием, и за это время Рамиэль успел усомниться во всем, что между ними было. Даже в собственной любви.

Но что бы там ни случилось у них с Данте, Нику не должен пострадать.

— Значит, ты отдашь мне Нику? — Когда демон кивнул, Рамиэль осторожно продолжил: — И ты готов поклясться в этом? Поклясться на крови?

Поскольку такая клятва влекла за собой фатальные последствия в случае ее нарушения, она должна была бы испугать Данте, но не испугала.

— Я поклянусь, что не буду никоим образом влиять на него. Выбор он сделает сам. Только прежде ты пообещаешь мне кое-что взамен.

— Я ни секунды не сомневался, что ты станешь торговаться. — Рамиэль закатил глаза. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Тебя. — Без раздумий. — На всю эту ночь.

Рамиэль знал, что Данте видит его засиявшие золотом щеки. Черт бы побрал эту его способность «краснеть»! И пока демон терпеливо ждал ответа, он всерьез обдумывал свои возможности. Может быть, многие сотни лет связи с существом рядом сделали его способным всюду искать свою выгоду, но Рамиэль склонялся к согласию. Если Данте поклянется на крови, возможность, что Нику ускользнет от него, станет ничтожной. К тому же… Рамиэль и сам хотел возлечь с Данте.

Ангелы отнюдь не были бесполы. И порой они подвергались настоящему испытанию плотью: так было, когда Рамиэль встретил Данте, красавца-демона, столь же соблазнительного, как грех для человека. Словно само Провидение столкнуло их друг с другом, дав одного на двоих подопечного. И по крайней мере в одном демон ему не лгал: он отдавал всех людей Рамиэлю, кроме Эммы.

— Сначала клятва.

Рамиэль не смотрел на Данте, а тот вместо ответа исчез и вновь появился на полу перед ангелом с зажатым в руке атамом. Лезвие сверкнуло во тьме, и на пол упала капля крови, за ней вторая, третья. Данте произнес несколько слов на древнем языке, заговаривая кровь, и та задымилась, испаряясь.

— Ну вот, — сказал Данте, зализывая рану на запястье. — Твоя очередь.

Взяв демона за руку, Рамиэль переместился в одну из соседних спален, прямо на кровать. И едва они приземлились на мягкое, Данте набросился на него. Его серому деловому костюму не повезло: на пол он полетел клочьями, через всю комнату пролетели и ботинки, стукнувшись о стену, а Рамиэль откинулся на подушки, позволяя Данте неистовствовать в поцелуях и укусах.

— Ты словно пару сотен лет не занимался этим, — задыхаясь в крепких объятиях, прошептал Рамиэль.

Рык, раздавшийся в ответ, подсказал ему, что сейчас не время для разговоров, поэтому дальше Рамиэль только сдерживался, чтобы не кричать слишком громко — в конце концов, в одной из соседних комнат спал Нику.

Данте уже засасывал нежную кожу у него на шее, устроившись между бедер и толкаясь отвердевшим членом ему в живот. Предчувствуя скорую развязку, Рамиэль приглашающе приподнял бедра, и вниз сразу скользнула нетерпеливая рука, погладила там, жесткие пальцы проникли внутрь, а потом исчезли. Данте, не жалея и зная, что больше всего нравится его любовнику, накрыл поцелуем его губы и, пытаясь быть осторожным, медленно проник в его тело.

— Не сдерживайся, — шепнул он, приподнявшись на руках и глядя вниз, где сливались их тела. Рамиэль знал, что в этот момент больше всего нравится демону, что он не мог получить ни с кем другим: тело ангела от удовольствия покрывалось золотистым сиянием от макушки до пальцев ног и согревало то, что еще осталось от демонской души. И Рамиэль раскрывался, отдавался, позволяя это тепло получить.

Данте двигал бедрами, врываясь в него, его кожа повлажнела от усилий, и Рамиэль скользил по ней, горячей, покрасневшей, жадными пальцами. Подмахивал, чувствуя приближающийся оргазм по участившемуся ритму движений, по сорванному дыханию, потемневшему взгляду и обнажившимся клыкам. Рамиэль уже хотел помочь себе рукой, но Данте вдруг остановился, глубоко вдохнул и вышел из него.

— Вот так. — Данте потянул его, переворачивая на живот, и шлепнул ладонью по ягодице, заставляя подобрать под себя ноги, после чего снова овладел им, сходу срываясь в быстрый темп и ложась на него грудью. — Вот так, — повторил он, проводя рукой по поджавшемуся животу и обхватывая ладонью член.

Рамиэль уже не слышал его, только чувствовал. Он знал, что будет дальше, и его глаза в предвкушении закатывались, потому что Данте уже вылизывал основание его шеи. И в момент, когда его клыки впились в кожу, Рамиэль кончил, на долгие мгновения забыв о том, кто он, где и что делает.

А когда очнулся, увидел над собой демона, улыбающегося ему так нежно, как никогда еще не улыбался. Его укус жег шею, между ног было влажно и горячо, а Рамиэль смотрел на эту улыбку и не мог поверить, что Данте на нее способен.

— Не стоит оставлять Нику одного надолго, — хрипло сказал он и откашлялся.

Данте склонился к нему, поцеловал в уголок глаза, в щеку, краешек губ. Рамиэль ждал настоящего поцелуя, но его не последовало.

— Продолжим, когда я вернусь. — Его лицо стало привычно лукавым. — Напомнишь мне, на чем мы остановились.

Рамиэль молча смотрел, как Данте подтягивает свои штаны — удивительное дело, он их даже не снял, — и выходит из комнаты. Его мысли, казалось, тонким слоем растеклись внутри и не желали принимать никакую форму — слишком сильным было наслаждение, подаренное ему демоном. Рамиэль откинулся на подушки, раздумывая, даст ли Данте ему отдохнуть или они сразу приступят к следующему раунду, когда из темноты раздался тихий женский голос:

— Ну кто бы мог подумать!

***

Данте остановился под дверью Нику и прислушался. В комнате было слишком тихо, не слышно даже равномерного глубокого дыхания. Он нахмурился и приоткрыл дверь. Внутри горел ночник, а Нику сидел на подушках, держа на коленях какую-то книгу.

— Не спишь?

Тот посмотрел на Данте укоризненно.

— Уснешь тут с вами. Натрахались?

Демон довольно и сыто улыбнулся:

— Честно сказать, нет. Так что, если ты не против, мы продолжим.

Нику махнул ему рукой, но Данте вдруг насторожился, переменился в лице и исчез. Он успел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как фурия, почти принявшая демонский облик, держала в захвате его ангела.

— Обменяю этого на мальчиш-ш-шку, — прошипела она и переместилась. Данте успел поймать обреченный взгляд Рамиэля, в бессилии заорал, и на его крик прибежал Нику.

— Что… — Он оглядел спальню и взбешенного демона, мечущегося по комнате.

— Эта дрянь… как она посмела! — Данте в ярости метал угрозы, пока не выдохся и не сел на кровать. Нику остался на пороге, немного пугаясь такого Данте, и молчал.

Сколько времени прошло в этом гнетущем молчании, никто из них не мог бы сказать, но Данте наконец сжал руки в кулаки и поднял голову. Его взгляд был полон решимости.

— Пойдем-ка.

Он ухватил Нику за плечо и перенес куда-то в темноту и сырость.

— Ничего не вижу, — пожаловался Нику, и тут же загорелись факелы на стенах, совсем как в Средневековье. И пока Нику оглядывал подвал, полный орудий пыток, Данте открыл клетку Беа.

— Договор пересмотрен, — сказал Данте, вытягивая демоницу наружу, — ты идешь к фуриям прямо сейчас.

— Но моя рука…

— Плевать мне на твою руку! — рыкнул Данте. — Ты идешь, или я немедленно возвращаю тебя Ваалу.

Демоница замолчала. И пока она обдумывала свое положение, Данте надел ей на запястье золотой браслет.

— Это чтобы ты не вздумала бежать.

В ответ он получил несколько изощренных ругательств.

— А теперь иди. Скажешь им, чтобы привели ангела на закате к кладбищу Беллу. Я отдам им мальчишку.

Беа прищурилась, кивнула и исчезла. Данте повернулся к парнишке, испуганно жавшемуся к стене.

— Отдашь меня? — прошептал он, побледнев сильнее обычного.

— Конечно отдам. Но сначала нам кое-что понадобится.


	6. Chapter 6

Солнце клонилось к западу, когда Данте и Нику появились у южного входа на кладбище и проникли внутрь.

— Здесь мрачно.

— Верно подмечено, это ведь кладбище.

Нику разглядывал бледнеющие в сумерках памятники и склепы. Данте провел его глубже и подтолкнул к кустам, давая последние наставления.

— Веди себя естественно, лучше вообще помалкивай. Как только Рамиэль будет освобожден, сразу уходите. Понял?

Нику кивал, но видок у него был изрядно напуганный. Впрочем, Данте это было на руку — так будет натуральнее.

Беа, как и ожидалось, без труда вошла к фуриям, хотя ждали они самого Данте. И хотя его условие вызвало у них привычное бешенство, они все же согласились на него. Беа вернулась лишь на минуту, Данте снял с нее браслет — и ее как ветром сдуло. Что ж, по крайней мере то, что он задумал, избавит его от мести Ваала. Если, конечно, ангел не вздумает разыгрывать из себя героя.

На востоке небо заволокло тучами.

— Будет дождь, — тихо сказал Нику, весь дрожа. Данте считал, что для новичка он держится отлично, но ему все же было жаль его немного. Не иначе как действовал вчерашний секс с Рамиэлем: Данте и раньше замечал, что от близости с ангелом сам становится… как это ни парадоксально, более человечным. Двести лет без этих потрясающих ощущений, и вот теперь он был опьянен ими. Может, поэтому его и потянуло на самопожертвование.

— Это не дождь. Это фурии.

Это и правда были фурии: небо заволокло мглой слишком быстро, и на округу опустилась тьма, почти живая, как несколько дней назад в больнице. Данте подтолкнул Нику к стене склепа, чтобы оградить тыл, и зажег на стенах фонари.

На лужайке перед ними материализовались две демоницы: они выглядели совсем как Дениза, только одеты были во все черное. Одна из них держала в руках цепь, а на цепи у ее ног сидел Рамиэль — все такой же обнаженный, каким она забрала его из спальни в доме Беа. Ангел посмотрел на Данте умоляюще:

— Нет… Ведь ты обещал!..

Данте отвернулся от него, сведя брови. За фуриями показалась еще одна фигура — с ног до головы закутанная в плащ, неподвижная и от того более ужасающая.

— Мальчиш-ш-шку… с-с-сюда.

— Сначала ангел. — Голос Данте дрогнул. Фурии зашипели одновременно, но та, что держала цепь, подтолкнула Рамиэля ногой. — Смотри, я оставляю его тебе. — Демон в один прыжок оказался рядом с ангелом, схватил цепь, вырвал ее и переместился вместе с ним, оставив фурий разбираться с Нику.

***

Ангел еле разорвал ошейник, который нацепили на него демоницы. Он все еще не мог поверить, что Данте мог так поступить с ним, с Нику! И пока он приходил в себя, Данте принес ему чистую майку и штаны.

— Оденешься, может?

Рамиэль отшвырнул от себя одежду в праведном гневе.

— Как ты мог! Как ты мог, ведь ты обещал мне… Ты обещал, — тут его глаза расширились, и он поутих, — почему ты жив?

У демона, стоявшего перед ним, никогда еще не было такого пристыженного выражения лица. Рамиэль, собственно, считал, что Данте вообще не способен стыдиться.

— Ты не Данте, — выдохнул он, вдруг понимая. — Как?..

— Это была его идея. Он сказал, надо обменяться каплей крови, произнес заклинание… и вот, мы здесь, а он там.

— У Стефана, — опустошенно уточнил Рамиэль. Он вдруг огляделся. Комната, в которой они находились, была ему не знакома, но пахло здесь Данте. Небольшое помещение, квартира-студия с панорамным окном, отсюда открывался вид на какой-то залив. Обстановка небогатая: низкая, но широкая кровать, пара пуфиков и журнальный столик с кружкой недопитого кофе. Барная стойка отделяла комнату от кухни. И все в серебристо-белых тонах.

— Где мы? — спросил Рамиэль, уже зная ответ.

— Это квартира Данте, — шмыгнул носом Нику. Рамиэль не мог передать, как странно было видеть шмыгающего носом Данте. — Он показал мне ее сегодня утром и научил перемещаться. С помощью заклинания. Он сказал, я никогда не смогу так, как вы, только если стану демоном…

Рамиэль все же поднял с пола вещи и поспешно оделся. Потом прошел в кухню, налил себе воды, обдумывая их положение. Такое поведение для Данте было совсем не типичным: жертвовать собой ради других. Хотя он ведь делал это ради Рамиэля, а в прошлом Данте не раз признавался в минуты близости, что любит его.

— Он сказал еще, что здесь мы в безопасности, — продолжил Нику, — и здесь хорошая защита. Но в случае чего ты можешь забрать меня на небеса.

Рамиэль помотал головой.

— Нет, на небеса я тебя забрать не могу. Тем более теперь, когда я нарушил Протокол. Мне еще отвечать за это перед Гавриилом. — Рамиэль поморщился. — Гавриил так надеялся, что я смогу уберечь тебя…

— Но ты ведь уберег.

Рамиэль снова покачал головой, склонившись над раковиной и сбрызнув лицо водой. Он и хотел бы так думать, но ему все еще виделся Данте — таким, каким он был ночью: искренним, требовательным, нуждающимся в нем.

Впервые Рамиэль допустил мысль, что Данте действительно мог не склонить Эмму ко злу. Он слишком дорожил им, Рамиэлем. Почему он не подумал об этом раньше?

Нет, он не мог отпустить его, так и не узнав правды. Не сейчас. В конце концов, кто такой Стефан Кровавый против небесного ангела? Всего лишь полуколдун-полувампир, тварь, достойная смерти.

— Мы должны вытащить Данте. — Рамиэль обернулся к Нику, и на его лице появилась улыбка. Правда, совсем другая улыбка, не та, что так бесила Рамиэля в демоне. — И побыстрее, пока Стефан не убил его за обман.

— У меня ни малейшего представления, как мы это сделаем.

— Начнем с того, что вернем тебе память. — Рамиэль подошел к нему, взял за плечо и проводил к дивану. — Нарушение Протокола, пункт два один семь, воздействие на сознание человека. Но другого выхода у нас нет: пока ты ничего не помнишь, ты как слепой котенок. Повернись ко мне.

Нику выглядел напуганным — и опять-таки казалось неправильным видеть такой неподдельный страх на лице Данте. Рамиэль положил ладони на виски Нику и закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. В манипуляциях с человеческим сознанием стоило быть крайне осторожным. Нику вздрогнул, когда Рамиэль мысленно коснулся его разума. Что-то темное и твердое, что заслоняло от него его память, стало рушиться, из-за этого барьера появились первые картинки.

_Красивая рыжеволосая женщина склонилась над ним и улыбается, ее глаза сияют. Его мать._

_Ее теплая рука, она провожает его в школу и несет его рюкзак._

_Череда чужих городов, они много путешествуют._

_Темная маленькая квартира, мать сидит за столом, согнувшись, перед Нику на коленях книга._

_Школы, он переходил из одной в другую и нигде надолго не задерживался. Симпатичные девчонки, привлекающие его внимание._

_— Он боится огня… — Мать учит его противостоять тому темному и страшному, что в любой момент может настичь их обоих._

_Ее новый мужчина, она в белом платье. У Нику теперь есть отчим._

_Они ненадолго едут в Бухарест, останавливаются в съемной квартире. Нику играет в компьютерные игры, мать что-то готовит, отчим смотрит телевизор. Почему **он** пришел как обычный человек и постучал в дверь? Нику выскочил из спальни, услышав полный боли крик матери, чтобы увидеть, как изломанное тело отчима лежит в коридоре. Мать растерялась, кричит, и Нику сам поджигает заклинанием ковер на полу. Это приводит в замешательство **его** и в чувство — мать. Она хватает Нику за руку, кричит ему: «Беги!» — а он сопротивляется. И тогда она тянет его на балкон, с невероятной силой выталкивает, и Нику летит вниз. Последнее, что он видит, лицо матери, искаженное ужасом, и **его** , вставшего у нее за спиной. Темнота._

Следующее Нику уже помнил сам — доктор Ионеску что-то говорил ему, проверяя показатели на приборах. 

Они оба открыли глаза одновременно. Рамиэль смотрел сочувственно, а Нику плакал. 

— Это она… она меня спасла. 

Нику вытер слезы рукавом и шмыгнул носом. 

— Она рассказала мне. Про ритуал и алтарь. Он придет туда, если и я приду. 

Рамиэль это знал, он видел. И теперь они могли найти Стефана и попытаться уничтожить его. Рамиэлю было жаль Нику, но все в итоге сложилось именно так, как и должно было быть с самого начала — это противостояние их. Ангел должен был всего лишь направить. 

— Хорошо, — откликнулся Рамиэль. — Подождем, пока к тебе вернется твоя внешность, и начнем действовать. Нам нужно подготовиться. 

Нику кивнул и ушел в ванную, а Рамиэль огляделся. Ему было интересно, почему Данте выбрал именно это место, и он вышел на балкон. Ночь была на исходе, вдали, за морем, готовилось подняться солнце. На краю неба уже выделялась полоска более светлого синего цвета. Чутье подсказывало Рамиэлю, что он находится на берегу Черного моря — в Румынии или Болгарии, должно быть. Море всегда действовало на него умиротворяюще, Данте знал об этом. Мягко улыбнувшись при этом воспоминании, Рамиэль принялся обдумывать план действий. Когда Нику вышел к нему и встал рядом, план был готов. 


	7. Chapter 7

Замок Пикар многие сотни лет стоял в руинах. От него сохранились северная и восточная стены, часть внутренних коридоров и подземные ходы, хотя некоторые из них обвалились. Каменная кладка заросла травой и покрылась мхом. По периметру территории, прилегающей к замку, еще можно было увидеть остатки наружных стен, на которых когда-то местный феодал Стефан насаживал на кол своих врагов. Кровь из их тел стекала по стенам вниз, застывала и превращала серый камень в багровый. За это хозяина прозвали Кровавым, а местные жители пересказывали приезжим легенды о сотнях привидений, ходивших по округе и пугавших людей.

К замку от трассы вели две проселочные дороги, по которым сюда прибывали туристы в рамках экскурсии «Замки Трансильвании». Их пугали Дракулой и вампирами, а имя Стефана Кровавого никогда в рассказах не упоминалось. Алтарь, на котором Стефан проводил жертвоприношения, находился в отдалении, к нему от замка тянулась тоненькая тропинка, по которой мало кто ходил. Она уводила мимо старого кладбища к небольшой роще, где в окружении деревьев стоял почерневший от времени камень.

Он не был похож на алтарь. Выдолбленные на нем когда-то письмена стерлись, кровь смылась, и остался только большой камень, вросший в землю и увитый травами. Заросли вокруг него были особенно буйными, и, чтобы пробраться к нему, Нику пришлось изрядно потрудиться, вырывая растения с корнями.

День клонился к вечеру, в лесу уже было сумрачно и страшно.

— Сюда точно никто не придет? — в который раз спросил Нику, заметно подрагивая и сваливая на землю свой рюкзак. То, что ему предстояло сделать, вводило его в ужас, но он все еще не сбежал, и это обнадеживало стоящего рядом ангела.

Рамиэль отыскал в логове Данте фонарик, отдал его Нику, и тот теперь светил им вокруг, каждую секунду ожидая нападения. Время от времени луч света падал на бледное лицо ангела. Нику уже вернул свой настоящий облик, время заклинания истекло. Это значило, что Стефана недолго ждать. Они принесли сюда гору полыни и теперь раскладывали вокруг, чтобы ни одна из фурий не смогла проникнуть к алтарю. То, что Стефан не решался нападать без демониц, внушало Нику надежду.

— Нет. Те отчаянные туристы, что остаются ночью в палатках у замка, сюда вряд ли сунутся.

— Могут и прибежать, если услышат крики.

— Так не шуми, — посоветовал Рамиэль, ощущая приближение фурий. Нику тоже научился чувствовать их: воздух вокруг сгущался, электризовался. Больше они ничего не говорили, все было решено еще в квартире Данте.

— В прошлый раз ты не справился с фурией, хотя она была одна, — усомнился Нику, когда они готовились переместиться к алтарю.

Рамиэль смутился.

— Она застала меня врасплох, — буркнул он: перед глазами довольно ясно нарисовалась картинка, почему фурия смогла его победить. — К тому же я оставил свой меч и не успел к нему.

Сейчас они стояли плечом к плечу, ожидая битвы. Рамиэль в последний раз коснулся плеча Нику, благославляя его, расправил крылья и взмыл вверх.

Нику проследил за ним взглядом: молнией во тьме сверкнул его меч, и наверху разразилась настоящая буря. Вспышки света озаряли округу, и время от времени Нику видел очертания деревьев, причудливо изгибавшихся под весом собственных крон. Он боялся отходить от алтаря далеко и в то же время близко подойти не решался — в любой момент мог появиться Стефан. И он появился.

Хотя Нику видел его лишь мельком тогда, пять лет назад, он хорошо запомнил высокую и худую фигуру, закутанную в черный плащ. Лица было не разглядеть, слишком темно, но Нику и не хотел его видеть. Перед ним стояла другая задача.

_«Твое дело, — объяснял ему ангел, — свалить Стефана на алтарь, а дальше камень сделает свое дело. Ни в коем случае не прикасайся к нему сам, иначе ты тоже станешь жертвой. Алтарю все равно, чья кровь на нем прольется»._

Нику следил за приближающейся фигурой, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Теперь он понимал, почему Стефан предпочитает ходить как человек: перемещения отнимали слишком много сил. Нику отходил назад, к камню, чувствуя его безмолвное притяжение.

— Ты здесь убил ее? — вдруг против своей воли спросил он. — Мою мать.

Отозвалось откуда-то взявшееся эхо: «Мать-ать-ать-ть...»

Стефан не ответил, но Нику показалось, что он улыбается, приближаясь все ближе. Посветить ему в лицо фонариком Нику не догадался. Он оглянулся: ему оставалось сделать всего пару шагов до алтаря. Воздух вокруг них сгустился, потемнел. Вспышки в небе стали реже, и Нику вдруг подумал, как там Рамиэль и что сам он ничего с этой тварью сделать не сможет. Стефан подошел совсем близко. Откуда-то из прорези балахона показалась бледная тощая рука. Длинные жесткие пальцы обхватили шею, и Нику задохнулся. Он оцепенел — совсем как тогда в больнице.

Его ноги делали почти невидимые, мизерные шаги назад. Он оказался зажат между алтарем и Стефаном, сжимающим железный захват пальцев на горле. Нику заплакал. С яркой молнией в темном небе в его голове пронеслась мысль: «Прости, Рамиэль».

Глаза слезились, но сквозь пелену влаги он видел узкие темные щели глаз Стефана. Может, так все и должно было закончиться. Не чета Нику этому существу: бледному, похожему на труп, и сильному, как ангелы и демоны, с которыми он столкнулся в последние дни.

«Я обречен». Нику чувствовал, что его ноги оторвались от земли. Невероятная сила, заключенная в теле Стефана, делала его беспомощным.

— Да… — прошипел колдун, держащий его за горло, словно бы прочитал его мысли. В его глазах промелькнуло торжество.

Нику из последних сил заболтал ногами, вцепившись в пальцы колдуна и царапая их ногтями в последней попытке вырваться. Это, несомненно, был конец. Его конец.

Он совсем уже сдался, хрипя и не слыша ничего вокруг. Однако когда Стефан попытался уложить его на алтарь, между ним и камнем появилась невидимая преграда. Глаза колдуна расширились от ярости, и он, прошипев что-то невнятное, бросил Нику на землю, неверяще глядя на камень. Нику попытался отползти, хрипя и часто моргая, зрение почти ему отказало. И когда проморгался, увидел, пожалуй, самое жуткое зрелище в своей жизни: алтарь обзавелся руками. Полупрозрачные, длинные, костлявые руки — десятки рук, хватающих пустоту и черный балахон Стефана, шипящего на них, точно змея. Нику, вдруг поняв, что ему сейчас нужно сделать (именно сейчас, пока не стало поздно — ведь эти руки не удержат Стефана надолго), пнул колдуна под колено, и тот согнулся, припадая на одну ногу. Призрачные руки обхватили его крепче, а дальше алтарь сделал все за него: тело Стефана оказалось обездвиженным, его голова лежала на алтаре, повернутая вбок, рот широко открыт, как и глаза, горящие ненавистью.

С неба горящим камнем упал Рамиэль, тяжело дышащий, с окровавленным мечом в одной руке, другой он утирал воду со лба.

— Получилось? — спросил он, оглядывая дергающегося на алтаре Стефана.

Нику смог только кивнуть. Рамиэль, презрительно осмотрев колдуна, схватил его за ноги и уложил на камень.

— Нужно спешить.

Нику еле сглотнул. Он не знал, что хуже: то, что уже сделано, или то, что еще предстоит сделать. Однако он оглянулся и подтянул к себе рюкзак. Вынул наружу четыре глиняных ритуальных чащи с причудливым узором по краю. Их нашел Рамиэль, как и атам, оставленный Данте.

— Я не уверен, что смогу… — Нику наткнулся на твердый взгляд ангела и все же, чуть покачиваясь от накатившей слабости, подошел к Стефану, распластанному на камне. — Почему он не принял меня? — вдруг спросил Нику, вспомнив, что что-то спасло ему жизнь.

Рамиэль взглянул на него вопросительно.

— Алтарь. Он как будто не принял меня, не захотел. Стефан потому и растерялся, не смог уложить меня на него.

Ангел, чуть нахмурившись, посмотрел на распростертое тело колдуна.

— Этого я не знаю. Камню все равно, какая жертва будет принесена. Но, — он нахмурился сильнее, — может, не все равно жертвам, которые погибли на нем. Здесь умерла твоя мать…

Нику задумчиво повертел в руке атам. Потом вспомнил пронесшееся по поляне эхо и кивнул как будто самому себе.

Он начал с левой ноги. Атам легко вскрыл кожу и вены — словно масло разрезал. В подставленную чашу потекла темная кровь. Нику передвинулся по кругу и разрезал вторую ногу, затем обе руки. Только потом он вытер выступивший пот со лба и оглянулся на Рамиэля. Тот стоял, опираясь на меч, и смотрел одобрительно.

Это был еще не конец.

— Можно ли убить его? — спросил он Рамиэля, когда они обсуждали план. — Мать говорила, что нет.

— Существо, подобное ему, убить нельзя. Он слишком сильно жаждал бессмертия, он почти достиг его. Кровь потомков, которую он выпил, делает его сущность неподвластной тем способам умерщвления, которые ты знаешь.

— И что же делать?

— То же, что он делал со своими жертвами. Выпить его кровь — всю, до капли.

Должно быть, отвращение так явно отразилось у него на лице, что Рамиэль без вопросов пояснил:

— Это единственный способ. Или ты выпьешь его кровь, или он — твою. Выбирай.

Нику подумал. Один вопрос тревожил его больше всего:

— А я не превращусь в него?

— Тебе, безусловно, станут подвластны некоторые его силы. Но ты им не станешь, точно так же как он не стал теми людьми, которых выпил.

Это немного обнадеживало. И теперь Нику сидел у камня, глядя, как из вен сочится кровь, и думал, как же ему выпить ее — такую густую и живую? Они подождали, пока не вытечет последняя капля.

— Начни с той чаши, которую ты подставил первой.

Тело Стефана больше не дергалось, оно лежало на холодном камне послушной куклой. Нику взялся за чашу обеими руками. Рамиэль молчал.

Хуже всего, пожалуй, был не вкус, цвет или запах. Хуже всего было осознание, что это человеческая кровь. И вопреки ожиданиям, единственное, что чувствовал Нику, когда глотал из чаш, — это тошноту, он изо всех сил боролся со рвотными позывами и потом еще несколько минут приходил в себя, лежа на траве.

А когда поднял голову, понял, что стал видеть лучше в темноте. За той границей, которую они очертили полынью, стояли несколько фурий и жадно смотрели на него, ожидая, что будет дальше.

— Ты их не уничтожил?

Рамиэль оглянулся на демониц.

— Не всех. Их слишком много… Все же интересно, как он получил такую власть над ними.

Нику хотел сказать, что ему тоже интересно, но ответ вдруг пришел сам собой: в голове мелькнуло несколько не принадлежащих ему воспоминаний, и он встал на ноги.

— Я знаю. — Он подошел к распростертому телу Стефана — жуткому скелету, обтянутому кожей, откинул плащ и сорвал с шеи колдуна талисман на простой веревке: в стеклянном замке свернулись змеями локоны светлых волос.

— Волосы фурий! — Рамиэль заглянул ему через плечо и покачал головой. — Говорят, они обладают мистической силой. Сколько же лет он собирал их?

— Долго, — мрачно отозвался Нику. — И они дают власть над ними тому, кто владеет этим талисманом. — Они постояли молча, глядя на белокурые волосы.

— Теперь надо найти Данте, — сказал Рамиэль. — Только сначала избавимся от этого.

Он поднял свой меч, и тот вспыхнул огнем. Прикоснувшись кончиком к иссохшему телу, Рамиэль сжег его на алтаре. Нику понаблюдал за ним, потом отвернулся.

— Искать его не надо. Я знаю, где он. — На вопросительный взгляд ангела Нику пояснил: — Этот, когда понял, что Данте не я, оставил его фуриям.

Рамиэль ужаснулся.

— Их убежище в Аду.

— Ты знаешь, где вход туда?

— Помнится, Данте говорил, что вход стерегут Ваал и его чудовище Ахерон. Вряд ли они пропустят ангела и человека.

— Ангела и колдуна, ты хочешь сказать, — поправил его Нику, и Рамиэль вдруг заметил перемену в нем: он больше не мальчик. — Что ж, тогда, я думаю, эти нам помогут. — Нику кивнул на фурий и помахал полученным талисманом. Фурии в ответ ощерились.

***

— Мне кажется, они хотят убить нас.

— Конечно. Они же нас ненавидят.

Нику и Рамиэль поднимались на утес между двумя рядами фурий, шипевших на них, точно змеи. У ангела, прожившего на этом свете несколько тысяч лет и повидавшего всякое, душа в пятки уходила при виде них. А Нику казалось, что он не в первый раз видит это.

— В подвалы, — указал направление Нику, когда они достигли замка на самой вершине. Здесь беспрерывно дули горячие ветра, и было ужасно жарко.

Оба свернули от мрачного входа, украшенного горгульями, к ступеням вниз, под землю. Винтовая лестница увела их вниз на добрых полмили, превратившись в конце в узкий проход с дверью. Нику отпер ее полученным от фурий ключом и задохнулся от вони разлагающихся тел. Кого здесь только не было: демоны всех мастей, колдуны, люди и даже — у Рамиэля глаза на лоб полезли — нефилимы. Некоторые из них уже превратились в скелеты, кто-то еще гнил, покрывшись белыми червями и черными мухами, а кто-то был жив. Это была целая галерея пленников, и лишь в конце ее Нику и Рамиэль нашли Данте, прикованного к стене. Он был в одних брюках, торс и руки его покрывали многочисленные порезы, из которых сочилась кровь. Он висел в оковах и явно был без чувств.

Рамиэль бросился к нему, снимая оковы и укладывая на землю. Отбросил волосы со лба, открывая побледневшее, осунувшееся лицо. Что они делали с ним, если довели его до такого состояния всего за два дня? Рамиэль провел ладонью по щеке Данте, и тот приоткрыл глаза.

— Рами, — шепнул он, и сердце ангела сжалось от охватившей его нежности к демону. — Рами…

— Да, я здесь, я заберу тебя отсюда.

Данте прикрыл глаза и неровно выдохнул, закашлявшись.

— Не думал… что ты придешь.

— Я не мог тебя оставить… — У Рамиэля слезы на глаза навернулись при виде страданий мужчины, которого — он так ясно осознавал свои чувства в этот миг — он любил всей душой.

— Почему?

— Потому что я люблю тебя.

— И никогда меня не покинешь?

— Никогда!

Данте снова еле выдохнул и шепнул на грани слышимости:

— Поцелуй меня…

Рамиэль, мучимый чувством вины и стремлением облегчить страдания Данте, склонился к нему и легко прикоснулся к его губам. Однако его тут же довольно крепко обхватили за шею, в рот вторгся наглый язык. Рамиэль задохнулся, а позади них возмутился Нику, говоря приглушенно, так как закрыл нос и рот футболкой.

— Может, мы сначала уберемся отсюда?!

Рамиэль осторожно высвободился, посмотрел на улыбающегося Данте укоризненно и помог ему подняться.

— Да, давайте выбираться.

— Нет, — помотал головой демон, положив руку на плечи Рамиэля. — Не спешите. Поскольку вы здесь, значит, старина Стефан почил с миром, не так ли? И, значит, я уже могу забрать мой выигрыш. Сделаем это быстро, пока Ваал не узнал, и валим отсюда.


End file.
